tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Matilda Warraga
Matilda Warraga is a former Australasian politician who fought in the Australasian Civil War and was premier of the Australasian Aboriginal Republic. She was premier since the union was founded until being arrested due to her multiple scandals and abuses of power. Early Life Matilda was born in Darwin, Australasian Bloc to her father, Harry Finch, an Aboriginal activist and her mother, Mary Warraga, an Aboriginal activist as well. Her early childhood was dominated by her family's flee from Australasia into the Nuuk province of Tamilakaan. There she would live a normal life, being educated and such. She would never forget the fact she had to flee due to the colour of her skin. This made her resentful to the Weltreich and white people in general, ironically, she became the very thing she hated. During her time in India, she would attend the Nuuk University of Tamilakaan. She would study political science and socialism, being intrigued and inspired by the works of Karl Marx. She would often join speeches held by socialists. Due to this, she became a hard line socialist. She herself held speeches and rallies in multiple cities in India, residing with the citizens due to their poor status and poverty being common. Eventually, she was arrested with multiple other communists due to the Government's cracking down on threatening ideologies and due to Matilda attacking an officer in a riot once. Mid-life After several months of good behavior, Matilda was released and put on patrol. She would obtain the job of a worker on a cargo ship, this was the first step of her plan. One day, whiling lifting cargo into a ship, she was asked by an executive to deliver some notes to the captain. She did so but when arriving to the bridge of the ship, she attacked the captain, locked the doors and used him as a bargaining chip to obtain control of the ship. When the crew obeyed her, she set orders to leave for Perth, Australasian Bloc. Due to her grand theft of the ship, she was wanted in the Nuuk Empire, this caused her to resent the Nuuk Empire and monarchism in general even more. She would eventually arrive to the shores and secretly escape into the docks in the Captain's coat. She would find sanctuary in an underground Aboriginal village, held to give sanction to Aboriginals and others deemed inferiors by the Weltreich. There she indoctrinated many into her socialistic ideology, she would gather enough to form an armed militia, the People's Australasian Army of Liberation (The People's Army) was established under her command and the guidance of Isaac Fongols, an Australasian general. She would slowly build up the army where Fongols would supervise her and build up it's discipline. The Greater Decade's War With the war's beginning, Matilda quickly rose up to start a fight. Before the war started, Isaac died due to an accident and thus never got to teach Matilda on how to lead and fight an army. Her inexperience would show when she tried multiple times to take Darwin, all failed with many casualties. She was starting to lose popularity among her ranks until eventually, Julius Wallong, a commander and tactician reached Darwin. The two agreed to combine the armies into a United Front. Under Julius' command, Matilda stormed and successfully captured Darwin. Her capture of the city would spring her into celebrity status, she became the face of Australasian Freedom and Ant-Weltreich propaganda. The United Front would slowly make it's way to the east coast, this can mostly be attributed to Julius' hard and tireless work all the while Matilda gaining all the fame. With Sydney in their grasps, Matilda wanted a quick blitz into the city, surprising any defenders. Julius disagreed and wanted a planned and fully thought out plan to completely defeat the enemy. The two would have a massive argument and would disconnect from one another. The United Front splinted and Matilda took her army to do her plans while Julius did to his own. Julius would be injured and this left Matilda with command of Julius' army. She took no time into rushing into the city. Many, nearly half of the entire former united front would die in the bloodbath. Completely embarrassed, Matilda ordered the remaining forces to retreat from the city. Just before the city could be evacuated, the now healed Julius quickly stepped in and saved the day for the Australasians. He would capture the city in a swift victory. Even doing the work, Matilda gained the fame much to the despise of Julius, furious and angered. He had saved the day, Matilda murdered millions, "how did she get popular?" Never the less, the people loved Matilda, becoming an idle to many. With the war over for Australasia, she would be elected by the people to become the first Premier of the Australasian People's Republic.She won in a massive landslide compared to her male counterpart, Julius. Post-Greater Decade's War Following the war's end and her landslide victory in the elections, Matilda followed it up with rebuilding the nation's infrastructure and fixing the nation's economy. Most of the work wasn't actually done by Matilda, rather it was done by her advisers, Richard Ace, Oscar West and Jeremy Steele, the former of which was Ace's right hand man. As the nation was being molded and influenced, Matilda used this to her advantage. She would buy out many politicians and senators to use them as puppets and pawns. This caused a Matilda-loyal government, she reigned the republic not as a premier but rather a dictator. With power going to her head, she would order multiple murders to her political opponents, all but one, Julius. She wanted to make sure Julius would never challenge her, rather than kill him, she wanted to crush and ruin him. She ordered multiple raids on his home and family, ruining his already crippled mind. When she had enough, she called it off and went back to abusing her power. Indonesian Crisis In 2998, she ordered the people's fleet to enter into Reich sea zones, this would deliberately trigger a hostile response from the weakened Weltreich. The fleet was not only carrying multiple destroyers and attack ships but also was escorting a fleet of troop ships, containing thousands of soldiers, ready to fight. This would escalate into the Indonesian Crisis. When the small task force landed, it fired upon Reich headquarters in the region. Expecting a surrender, Matilda didn't prepare for the complete defeat of the task force by a Reich airstrike. In a single bombing run, the Reich retaliated with its full anger and thus the entire task force, all of it was completely destroyed. The small skirmish completely embarrassed Matilda and the AAR, she had to back down and this didn't help the AAR, with it on full crisis mode due to it aggravating the very hostile Weltreich. Furious, Weltführer Wolfgang ordered the Reichspazifikflotte to circle around Australasia, embargoing it. This crippled the nation, starting a food crisis and the death of millions. Arresting and Imprisonment This was the breaking point, an angry people rioted, she responded by ordering fire on the protest. Julius predicted this a mere year ago, no one listened. Now Julius along with his new companion, George Abblas would require information about her scandals and abuse of power through Abblas' connections in the government. When they revealed this to the angry public, outrage was inevitable and soon, the former loyal-police turned on Matilda. On the 1st of January, 2999, the people stormed her headquarters. Matilda was apprehended and arrested by a small platoon of policemen. With her arrest, the position of Premier was empty due to her successor, Lucas Anloburra betraying her. The position would be replaced by the senate for a short time until in 3000, Julius would be elected as the Premier in a nearly 100% victory, beating that of Matilda's 87%. Matilda currently lives a life sentence (The first person in Australasian history to receive one) in Goulburn Correctional Centre, Goulburn. She is seen as a national disgrace and is publicly hated. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Australasian Premiers Category:Rulers Category:AAR Category:Greater Decade's War Category:Winndore Category:Australia